In conventional production line of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal display), a wire buffer device is normally used for storing and transferring a glass substrate. FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a wire buffer device that is normally used in the conventional production line of the TFT-LCD. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventionally-used wire buffer device includes a frame 20 and multiple support layers provided in the frame 20 for supporting multiple substrates 10. Each support layer includes multiple plastic coated steel wires 30, and each plastic coated steel wire 30 is fixed to the frame (For example, both ends of each plastic steel wire may be fixed to the frame via screws). The glass substrate may be placed on the plastic coated steel wires of each layer. The frame 20 ascends or descends together with the plastic steel wires in order to store or release the glass substrate.
The conventionally-used wire buffer device has the following problems. The plastic coated steel wires configuring each layer of the wire buffer device may be covered by great amount of dust when cleaning is not carried out to the plastic steel wires for a long period of time. Thus, the glass substrate in the production line may be contaminated by the dust. In the conventionally-used wire buffer device, since a space between adjacent two layers of plastic steel wires is narrow, it is difficult for an operator to perform maintenance work to an inside portion of the plastic steel wires of each layer. Even if the operator enters the inside portion, fiber contamination on the operator may cause a secondary contamination to the device. In order to clear the secondary contamination, a non-production purpose substrate needs to be transferred in the production line in order to clear the fibers. Usually, the buffer has relatively great number of layers. Thus, the number of non-production purpose substrates need to be transferred in the production line is not less than 120. This may cause a reduction in production efficiency, an increase in production cost, an increase in work load, and unsatisfactory effect of cleaning and maintenance.